This description relates to management of large scale computer networked systems such as in cloud computing.
Cloud computing is a type of computing where large groups of remote servers are networked together to access centralized data storage, computing services and/or resources. Clouds can be classified as public or private and can be used by relatively small users, such as small to mid-size businesses, as well as very large enterprise-scale users, such as large organizations, government, and so forth. Approaches to cloud computing can differ depending on the size of the organization. One aspect of cloud computing involves distributed storage of customer data in data storage located in the cloud. For the relatively small user tools are needed to manage such data storage.
Tools known as Object Relational Mappers (ORMs) convert data between incompatible type systems in object-oriented programming languages. Such tools allow software developers to define relationships between incompatible representations of the same data elements (e.g., define a mapping between the same data as structured in both an Object Oriented program and a Relational Database Management System.